A new start
by secretlifeofananimenerd
Summary: Kagome's boyfriend Kouga left her when he found out she was pregnant at seventeen years old. She has been rasing her daughter Asami for four years! Kagome has almost given up on love that is until she meets Inuyasha...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


Full summary: Kagome had gotten pregnant from her ex boyfriend kouga when she was seventeen and

sucssefully completed school while at the same time caring for her four year old child Asami. She is now

working for a big corperation as the CEO's secretary. Kagome has experimented with her love life in the

past but the results are always catostrophic! When she has finaly given up love InuYasha Takahashi

comes and rearanges all the facts of her so called world.

A/N: This story takes place in japan but the contents contain A LOT of American references so I don't

want to hear "that's not irevalent in Japan!" Yes I know that but it's a fanfiction and I'm the author :)

Chapter 1: Asami. My morning beauty

*Flash Back*

My heart was about to explode out of my chest , I opened the small box containg the pee stick that will

unlock my worst nightmare. "Kagome how are you doing in there, can I come in?" Asked Sango my

worried best friend. I reached over from my spot on the floor and unlocked the door, She came in and

sat next to me. The overall silence was unbearable as we waited for the anwser that would change my

life. Forever. " I ..i can't do it Sango, Im scared I don't want to know" I said as I handed it to her. I placed

my head in between my knees as I waited for her anwser. It seemed as if munites were hours and than

the scilence was broken by the words a seventeen year old girl never wants to hear. "Kagome, I am so

sorry but its positive" That answered my question. I was pregnant. "How am I going to tell him?" I said in

between sobs. " I can come with you" She soothed "We can tell him together and we'll work every thing

out" I considered this but it probably wouldn't be a good idea considering Sango and Kouga hate each

other. But it also made me realize that Sango is that good of a friend since she is willing to put her

differences aside, for me. "No Sango I should be the one to tell him, I'm the only one he'll listen to" "Are

you sure?" She asked "Yes" I replied but in all honesty I wasn't sure about anything anymore. I went to

school and tried to act as normal as I did every day. It gave me a chance to make believe that nothing

this bad could happen to me.I was at my locker and immediatley took a sharp intake of breath when I

felt a set of arms come behind me and slightly lift me up off the ground. Oh, how I wanted to throw up.

"Hey baby!" Kouga said while planting a large kiss on my cheek. I turned around in his arms to see a

large smile that took my breath away, but destroyed me at the same time. Almost immediately his smile

faded and his brows furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?" He asked. How am I going to do this? I

thought to myself, that's when the bell rang. "Hey I have to go to class if im late again principal Katsuya

will have my head on a platter" He said. "Alright" I replied. " but I have to talk to you after school" I

didn't know what else to say so I left before _he_ had the chance to. Durning lunch me and kouga usually

spent it together but I was too afraid to even look him in the eyes, so I spent it with Sango, and being the

coward I am I forced her to hide in the bathroom with me. After school Kouga met me at my car like he

does every day this time he drove me home knowing I didn't want to and that something was wrong.

We didn't say a word until we got inside. That's when everything bottled up just exploded from all the

pressure. When I told him he just got so mad at me he even blamed me and said _I _should have been

more careful. No matter how mant times I told him I was sorry he just blew me off, the worst part was

at school when he ignored me and left me for dead. I even went as far as considering aborting my

unborn baby just to get him back. I was such an idiot. I finished up the rest of the year at Shikon High

and graduated just like every one else well…minus the slight overgrown stomach. When my mother

found out she never looked at me the same way again. I don't blame her I did exactly what she told me

_not_ to do. Even though I screwed up bad she was still there for the birth of Asami. She was born 9Lbs,

6oz. And she was perfect in every way. I decided to name her Asami because she was born in the

morning, and she was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, hence the meaning "_morning beauty" _

Shortly after she was born we( me and Asami) left my moms and moved into a small one bedroom

apartment in Kyoto. I hated it there, almost every night I would turn on the tv and here about a shooter

or a rapist out and about somewhere near Akane Rd. I would look outside the window just to make sure

and there it was. Right outside, down the street was a sign that read Akane Rd. I was just to scared to

have me and Asami live in such a bad neighborhood so Sango and her boyfriend Miroku took us in. We

stayed for quite a while two years to be exsact! If it were just me I wouldn't have taken the offer to live

there in the first place, but it wasn't just me it was Asami. My whole world revolved around Asami and

what she needed. I knew she loved it at Sango's because whenever she was there, there was always

something to do. I admit I did feel a little bad especially when I told her it was time to move because I

was getting a new job."Are aunt Sango and Miroku coming too?" She asked with such innocence and

excitment in her voice. "Listen, Baby it's just gonna be me and you but we'll vist them all the time!" For

her it was a bitter sweet ending at least knowing she was going to visit the them. When we packed up

and moved out into our new apartment, she loved it. She even said it was better than Sango and

Miroku's! She also made great friends with this little boy, shippo next door. He would come over to

watch cartoons with Asami early Saturday mornings and I would take them to get breakfast at Wac

donalds on the weekends. Everything wasn't perfect but it was still pretty good.

*End Flash Back*

A/N Chapter one is done! Sorry that was such a long flash back but it was vital to the story. In the next

chapter Kagome starts her new job working for the CEO of a major company! And I promise to have 

more monologes instead of inside thoughts! Im sorry! So please RR!


End file.
